Impending Doom
by Rosesmax
Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn’t bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he’d make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impending doom
1. On the Sly

Title: Impending Doom

Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn't bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he'd make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impeding doom

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown not owned by me.

Chapter 1- On the Sly

Once again the four dragon warriors were beating the shit out of Jack and  
his Jackbots. It was pitiful as always.

"Why don't you find some new toys to play with!" Clay laughed as he used his  
earth sign to smash five of the robots at once.

"You ruined all my other toys!" Jack hissed angrily, as he flew over them.

Kimiko threw a robot his way and it knocked him to the ground.

_I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of them winning, I want my day_, he thought.

"Hey, I found it!" Omi yelled from on top a large tree.

"Hey, no fair, I wanted that one!" Jack pouted

_Good, go on pouting Jack._

"Piece of pie!" Omi shouted as he jumped down from the tree.

"Cake!" Raimundo growled angrily, crossing over to the younger monk.

"That too," Omi shrugged, as Dojo grew to his full size.

"Omi, one of these days, ughhh!" Raimundo yelled at him angrily as he got  
onto Dojo.

"Doesn't it seem to you like Jack has gotten more wussy lately?" Kimiko asked  
as they flew away.

_Good, his plan was working in perfect sync. All he need now was to buy time until the day came. They'd be sorry that they didn't destroy him while they still had the chance._

"Wuya," Chase Young said as he sat meditating in his lavish lair, "I told  
you I don't care for your shen-gong-wu. They are of no use to me."

"But..." Wuya kept interjecting.

"No buts," Chase said angrily.

A jungle cat roared and another brought in Jack Spicer.

"What do you want!" Chase growled angrily, not in the mood.

_You won't speak like that forever. Won't be so high and mighty when I'm through._

"Hey, you said you didn't care for shen-gong-wu so why don't I take them off  
your hands!" Jack said in a very scared but deal-making voice, "and then  
I'll leave you alone!"

"I don't think so!" Chase snorted angrily, "Get out before I make you cat  
food."

_You're on my list too and you as well Wuya, you as well. I'll make that power  
you have mine. So, now I've visited most of them. The plan is wonderful,  
and terribly evil all my plans work that way. Well, almost all them. If we  
hadn't made such an appalling mistake, things would have been done a long  
time ago. You don't kill... he stopped himself from thinking on it. No matter  
soon, it would make no difference. The world would be theirs once it was over  
and those that once annoyed him could only watch. They suspected nothing._

Well that's the first chapter, and no one the italics aren't supposed to be associated to anyone yet. If you've figured out who the villain is already good for you; don't share.


	2. The Demon Pendent part 1

Title: Impending Doom

Disclaimer: Nowhere near owning Xiaolin Showdown.

And I might as well tell you that the evil villain thoughts are Jack's.

Chapter 2-

Somewhere in another dimension one is waiting for the day. The day they can escape their eternal torment and be free. The day is both close at hand and far away it seems. When the day comes, this world, your world is doomed for eternity.

Raimundo awoke with a start, his breath caught in his throat. He gasped for much-needed air.

_What the Hell was that dream about? _He thought.

The Brazilian wearily looked at the clock. It read 4:54. He glanced around and vaguely wondered if any of the others had that dream. It wasn't as if he could brush it off. The dream came to him last night too. The Dragon of the Wind hastily got up and checked on the other Dragons. They were all sleeping peacefully; their dreams were unmarred by ominous voices, dark shapes, and a world on fire.

_It's just a dream;_ he thought with a sigh and went to get a drink of water. After that he couldn't get back to sleep.

_Just like last night no sleep, _he thought and rolled over again. Last night he tossed and turned restlessly after the dream had startled him awake. His only saving grace was the fact that he had awoken early in the morning instead of a few hours after he had gone to sleep. It was the exact same time as last night as well. Was that just a coincidence too?

Sighing he got up and went to go get breakfast. If he wasn't going to get any more sleep, he might as well not try.

About two hours later the others finally got up to find Raimundo had already gotten up, eaten breakfast, and was now practicing his element, out of sheer boredom.

"Took you guys long enough," he sighed as he came up to them as they ate.

"Why are you up already?" Kimiko asked as she poured her milk into her cereal, "You're usually the last one up."

"Yeah," Clay and Omi agreed eating their own cereal.

Raimundo sighed and stared at them for a moment. Should he tell them or not? There was only quiet as Raimundo thought about it.

"I've been having this weird dream lately, that's all," Raimundo sighed and went to leave the kitchen.

"And that makes you be up early in the morning?" Master Fung asked as he came up to them.

"I wasn't getting any sleep," Raimundo sighed, "So I decided not to try."

"What's this dream about?" Master Fung asked.

Raimundo stood quiet for a moment, thinking hard.

_What was that dream really about? The world being doomed?_ He thought.

"I guess... it was about..." Raimundo sighed, finding it hard to think of the exact words to say to them, "Something getting out, the end of the world maybe, I'm not really sure myself."

"Something getting out?" Master Fung questioned.

"Look it was just a dream," Raimundo snapped annoyed and yelled, "Why are you asking me!"

The Brazilian angrily left the room.

"Master Fung, why were you asking about Raimundo's dream?" Omi asked eating his cereal.

"It could have been a premonition," Master Fung sighed, "There are other things in other dimensions that if they got into this world, there'd be dire consequences."

"Do you think that Raimundo could have had a premonition when no one else has?" Kimiko asked, thinking aloud, "And why Raimundo?"

"I don't know," Master Fung sighed, "But it's worth looking into. Why don't you monks ask him some more about the dream later, when he calms down."

"Why'd he get so riled up about it anyway?" Clay sighed finishing his cereal and going over to put the bowl in the sink.

"That's a good question," Master Fung said as he left, "Maybe you should ask him."

Two hours later and Raimundo was still in a bad mood.

"Shen-gong-wu alert!" Dojo yelled as he came out carrying the scroll and followed by Master Fung.

"Just great!" Raimundo yelled sarcastically as they all circled around Dojo to see the new wu.

"Oh no!" Dojo yelped as he saw the image on the scroll.

The image showed a figure that transformed into something else, different things really and they all weren't good things.

"What's that?" Omi asked watching the figure.

"The Demonic Pendent!" Dojo shrieked and hid himself under Clay's hat.

"What about this pendent?" Clay asked, still watching the scroll.

"Why would Dashi make something like that?" Kimiko wondered aloud.

"It was an accident," Dojo told them, "Dashi had meant to create something else. When he realized what he actually made he hid it right away. I thought that thing would never be found again!"

"Young monks you must go and find this before someone else does," Master Fung said gravely, locking his eyes with Dojo's.

"Yeah, we'd better!" Kimiko said, taking her eyes off the scroll and looking to Master Fung, "And we know what you mean!"

They quickly ran to the vault to prepare for their trip.

Raimundo grabbed the Sword of the Storm, Kimiko the Tangled Web Comb, Omi the Eye of Dashi, and Clay grabbed The Two Ton Tunic.

"All right kiddies, let's go!" Dojo shouted when they were back outside and he turned into his larger version, "This one's going to be hard."

The four Dragons quickly jumped onto Dojo's back.

"Dojo, you must not forget this," Master Fung said handing a gold necklace to Raimundo.

"Why are you handing this to me?" Raimundo asked as he took it.

"You will need this to get where you're going," Master Fung explained, "I hand it to you because I think you are the most able to have it."

"Ummm...thanks," Raimundo said puzzled and looked at the necklace.

"Put it on," Master Fung told him

He hastily put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

"Good-bye and good luck on your journey," Master Fung told them all and then they were on their way.


	3. The Demon Pendent part 2

**Title: Impending Doom**

**Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn't bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he'd make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impeding doom**

**Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

Chapter 3- The Pendent

"So where are we going?" Kimiko asked, after about ten minutes of flight.

Dojo sighed and said in a low voice, "The Bermuda Triangle."  
"I thought that place didn't exist," Omi said in surprise.

"Isn't that only some legend!" Raimundo agreed.

"No, it's real all right, that's why Dashi hid the Pendent there," Dojo explained, "It's... um... pretty hard to get into... and harder to get out."

"That doesn't sound to good," Clay muttered.

"Does it have something to do with the necklace Master Fung gave Raimundo?" Omi asked, turning his head to look at his Brazilian comrade.

"Yep," Dojo said.

About twenty minutes later they saw dense clouds up ahead. A major thunderstorm was brewing.

"Umm... Dojo shouldn't you go around that big storm," Raimundo asked as he realized the dragon was headed straight for it.

"We have to go through," Dojo said sullenly.

"We have to go through that?" Omi asked in shock.

"I told you that it wasn't going to be easy," Dojo sighed, as they started into the storm.

Bolts of lightning flickered on either side of them threatening to hit them and Dojo had dodge and swerve to aviod hitting them. The wind blew so hard they had to hold as tight as possible to Dojo, not that they weren't already. And the rain made them feel as they were under a waterfall. They all felt like at any second they could slip off and fall to their doom.

These conditions didn't improve they only got worse. Soon the Dragons were chilled to the bone, shivering and freezing. They felt like one solid ice cube.

It was about ten minutes in when the clouds finally broke or more like disappeared completely. The sun beamed down brightly upon them. The ice that had formed quickly melted as they landed on what looked to be a small deserted island.

"Well, we're here," Dojo said as he shrunk back into his small form. He glanced around as if to see if anyone was there.

"We should split up and begin looking," Omi informed them.

"NO!" Dojo screamed at them and then remembered where he was and once again glanced around before going on in a whisper, "there will be no splitting up here. It may look deserted but trust me things are here. And this whole island is one big trap."

"Okay, so we won't split up," Raimundo agreed looking around to try to see any of these things Dojo was talking about.

"What sort of things?" Omi asked copying Dojo and Raimundo.

"Bad things," Dojo shivered, "trust me you don't want to know."

"So we comb the island together then?" Clay asked staring at the little dragon.

"Yes," Dojo said, and slithered up Clay and hid under his hat.

It was ten minutes and several nasty booby traps later that the Dragon's found themselves becoming food for the people of the island; If you could call them that. The people were dancing around them as they were being lowered into a bowling pot

"Great now we're food," Raimundo growled as they dangled.

The rope jerked and the pendent around Raimundo necklace bounced out of his shirt.

All of the sudden it glowed brighter than the sun and everything around them became white.

The white light began to clear only to be swallowed into pitch black.

"Does anyone know where we're at?" Raimundo sighed.

There was no answer.

"Umm... guys not funny," Raimundo said angrily and whirled around not really expecting to see anything because of the dark.

And he was right.

"HEELLLLOOO!" Raimundo yelled starting to get worried.

There was still no answer.

All of the sudden he saw a glowing red light in the distance. Having nothing better to do he decided to go and see what it was.

After walking towards it for ten minutes and it still not getting any bigger or brighter he decided either it was farther away than he thought it was or it was moving away from him.

Jack had found the pendent easily enough, just as that psychic bitch had told him. Now he replaced it with the fake. It was perfect and flawless in every way. Well, except for the fact that it didn't work. But they'd never figure it out, it was too dangerous for them to try to use. Even to see if it worked; but they would never think of that. They'd think it was real and that's the important part.

He thought back to Memuary, that crazy psychic she had come in handy. He would have never known about shengongwu, or the Demon Pendent for that matter, if she hadn't told him. He didn't want to think what would happen hadn't he gone to see her. He done his homework on the subject and eventually made the knock off. He was glad he had good sources. That stupid demon he'd tricked to getting to this very spot also help so much. Jack cringed thinking about how he'd ever be able to dupe them if he couldn't get there first.

He stared at the Pendant with all its glory and power. This was the ticket to everything. Jack yanked the little gem off its chain. There was no way he was going to mess this up. That would be entirely not like him. He'd been acting for too long; it drove him beserk.

Now all he had to do was sit and wait for them to come get it. He hid using the Shroud of Shadows and silently laughed to himself. This was going brilliantly.

Ten minutes later and Jack was getting antsy; there was no sign of those losers. He started to pace a bit when Kimiko came into his line of vision.

She looked like a complete wreck. The Cave of Pitch Black obviously had done a number on her. Kimiko was gulping in air trying desperately to catch her breathe. Her hair was tangled, full of dirt, and long strands stuck to her face.

She was still breathing heavily when Raimundo appeared in front of her. He too, appeared as if he was just about drowned.

"Can't breathe," he choked out, trying to draw up his breath.

"Raimundo, are you okay?" Kimiko shouted as soon as she caught her breathe.

She ran over to help him up.

"I... think so," Raimundo said finally catching his breath, "you're fine?"

"Yeah, now I am," Kimiko sighed, "when I figured out everyone was gone I sort of freaked out."  
"I was a little freaked out too," Raimundo sighed.

"I was a little freaked out too," Jack mocked them silently from where he was hiding.

_Where were the other two?_ He was becoming annoyed by Raimundo and Kimiko's banter.

As if to answer Jack's thoughts Omi appeared. He was in the same boat that Kimiko and Raimundo were in when they had come out.

The two ran over and grabbed Omi.

"Hey, little guy, you okay?" Raimundo asked when he thought Omi had caught his breath.

"My friends, you are unharmed!" Omi said happily with a smile.

"In a matter of words," Kimiko sighed, trying to fix her hair.

"Where is Clay!" The small monk asked searching around for their fourth comrade.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Raimundo sighed searching the area with his eyes.

"I hope he's okay," Kimiko said and started to walk away from them.

A small red shiny rectangular object caught Kimiko's eye but before she could investigate it Clay appeared a few feet away from her.

"Clay you are unharmed!" Omi said running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Omi," Clay sighed, he wasn't in the same state as the rest of them had been.

"You're not all out of breath like the rest of us," Raimundo stated skeptically.

"No," Clay said simply, "watcha talkin' bout?"

"That would be Clay for you," Dojo said slithering up to them.

"And where have you been!" Raimundo asked the little green dragon angrily.

"Nowhere," Dojo said quickly.

"Bull, you left us when those people got us!" Raimundo shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him, "what a scaredy dragon!"

"I had to leave you!" Dojo yelled at them, "You had to be tested."

"Tested?" Kimiko yelled at him angrily.

"Yeah, first by the Girgines and then by the Cave of Pitch Black," Dojo said off handedly, "I couldn't tell you guys, that would be helping you cheat."

"So we passed?" Omi asked the only who didn't seem to be ticked off about the whole situation.

"You're not dead are you?" Dojo asked.

"No," Omi said after looking himself over.

"Then you passed," Dojo sighed, "so we should probably get a move on and look for that Pendant."

"I saw something just a minute ago," Kimiko said, remembering the red rectangular object.

She looked again to where she had seen it. It was still there, gleaming.

"There," She said and pointed, "Is that it?"

It was at this time that Jack decided to make his entrance.

"Yeah, that's it," Dojo said and shivered as he saw it.

"Good let's go get it!" Kimiko said as she ran towards it.

"No so fast!" Chase Young said as he appeared, he had also come from the Cave of Pitch Black.

Damn it I forgot he'd be after it too, Jack thought.

"Well, don't forget about me," Jack growled from in back of them and landed on the ground, "You didn't think that I, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, wouldn't want that Pendent too!"

"Great the bad guys," Kimiko sighed, looking at Chase and then at Jack.

"JACKBOTS ATTACK!" He yelled and the metal robots went after not only the monks but Chase Young too, when Chase realized it he growled, "can't let you get it, either," Jack teased.

Kimiko ran after the pendent as everyone else fought. Jack was to busy, as it seemed, watching his robots to even pay enough attention to get the pendent. But as she grabbed it he whirled around to see her.

"I got it let's go!" Kimiko shouted as she raised it over her head.

"I don't think so!" Chase yelled and ran at her.

Jack slipped and ran right into Chase and the two toppled aside creating a doorway for Kimiko. She eagerly took it as Chase tried to detangle himself from Jack.

Dojo quickly grew big again and the monks hoped on and left before Chase could stop them.

_That worked well, Jack thought evilly._

"You insolent boy!" Chase growled at Jack.

"I'm sorry!" Jack pleaded in that little scared and groveling voice he used around Chase and backed away.

"Whatever!" Chase growled left Jack alone, thinking him only a mere annoyance. He had other things on his mind.

End Chapter 3


	4. It's Too Late

_**Title: Impending Doom**_

_**Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn't bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he'd make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impeding doom**_

_**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown not owned by me.**_

_**Chapter 4- It's Too Late**_

"Good job," Master Fung congratulated them when they had returned.

Then he took the pendent and locked it up where he hoped no one would ever find.

_Hopefully this will mean the end of Raimundo's dream, He thought._

But it certainly wasn't the end of Raimundo's dream.

**Some where in another dimension one is waiting for the day. The day they can escape their eternal torment and be free. When the day comes this world, your world is doomed for eternity. The day is now at hand.**

Raimundo awoke with a start his breathe caught in his throat. He gasped for much needed air.

_It came again! He thought, but it changed it said the day is now at hand. Before it had said the day is both close at hand and far away it seems. What? That can't be! And he saw eyes, fiery golden orbs staring at him out of the darkness as if they were lights of their own. It was too clear- too nerving; and also as blurred as always._

Raimundo glanced at the clock, 4:54, the same time as the previous two nights. He growled knowing he could do nothing.

_Today was the day! And tonight was the night! Oh, he couldn't wait for the night. Everything was perfect, Jack thought as he got up._

_All he had left to do was make the final arrangements_, he thought as he got changed. _No one would know what hit them, not the monks, not the Dragons, not Chase, not even Wuya. They were all too late to stop him now, _he continued his ranting thoughts as he went down to his lair,_ and they never even thought to try. It was too bad for them. He on the other handed had waited and waited for this day. The day he'd open the portal and..._

"Oh goody the Genius is musing," Katnappe laughed as she came down.

_Oh and her too. How could I forget her, He thought._

"What are you doing here" Jack growled, "_A_nd how'd you get in!"

"You call that defense!" Katnappe laughed, as she meant the Jackbots that surround his compound.

"What do you want!" Jack asked going to one of his work benches to fix up one of his robots.

"I was just bored," She sighed, staring at him, "got anything planned?"

"No," Jack told her. _Just world domination._

"Yay, so your bored too?" she asked and came closer to him.

"Look, me parents have this big day planned for today, some type of get together party that I have to go to, so leave," He lied to her, and started to go upstairs.

"A party!" she squealed happily following him.

"Yeah, and no you can't go," he said quickly, opening the door and turning back at the top of the stairs to look at her "invited guests only."

"Oh, c'mon you're no fun!" she purred coming up right beside him.

"I don't make the rules," he sighed and looking at her, "and quite frankly I can't stand you. So stop showing up here!"

With that he pushed her through the open door. Slamming it in her face and locking it before he went back down.

_Did that seem even more rude than normal? Katnappe thought as she left._

Raimundo was unusually quite that morning. He was in a grim state of affairs and didn't want to speak to anyone. That dream had really gotten to him. Deep down in his heart he knew it was true; they were all screwed. He just didn't know who was responsible, how he could stop them, or when it would happen.

"RAIMUNDO, PASS THE MILK!" Clay shouted at the Brazilian.

That effectively knocked Raimundo out of his thoughts, "Hmm?"

"Geeze, I only said pass the milk like thirty times," Clay sighed, "you're more deaf than a bat at a rock concert."

"That made absolutely no sense," Raimundo assured him, as he passed him the milk.

"Yeah, you running out of puns your down home puns?" Kimiko laughed, as she finished off her bowl.

"No," Clay said irritated.

"Sure," Raimundo laughed for a second forgetting his doom and gloom attitude.

"Raimundo, did you have that dream again?" Master Fung asked quietly as he came in to greet the young monks a good morning.

"Yes," Raimundo said and slumped back down, doom and gloom attitude returning.

"So, tell us about it," Kimiko said, getting up to put her bowl away.

"I already told you," Raimundo said, angrily waving it off.

"What you told us was pretty vague," Clay reminded him.

"The whole thing is kind of vague," Raimundo sighed.

"Any particular part stick out in your mind?" Master Fung asked eyeing Raimundo.

"Well, that stupid voice," Raimundo said, after thinking for a moment.

"What did it say?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow debating on whether or not he should repeat the words to the others.

"Well?" Omi asked, pouring more sugar on his cereal.

Raimundo sighed and decided it would be best to tell them.

So Raimundo told them exactly what the voice had said the first two days he had heard. And then he told them what it had changed today from what it had said the other two days.

This new news shocked the other three monks and concerned Master Fung. He knew a number of things that the voice could be talking about. But known of these things had any chance of getting into this world or so he thought.

"That's really scary," Kimiko said flatly.

"So were the images that go along with it," Raimundo sighed.

"And what was in these images," Master Fung asked.

"Mostly just a shadowy figure sitting alone in the dark and the world darkened and on fire. Oh, and today there was a pair of eyes," Raimundo sighed and got up to leave, "I don't feel like practicing today. Forgive me, Master Fung."

Raimundo got up and made for his room. All he felt like doing was lying in his bed.

"You can come and get me if a new wu comes, but otherwise just leave me alone," Raimundo said as he left.

"Rai's really bummed isn't he?" Clay asked watching the Wind Dragon go.

"Yeah, he believes his dream," Kimiko said, "I hope it's not real."

"For the sake of the world let's hope it is just a dream," Master Fung said as he too left, "the rest of you have practice in an hour."

"Yes, Master Fung," the remaining monks submitted as they went about the daily morning chores.

Finally the hour arrived Jack had been rather thrilled all day long. If thrilled had been the right word anyway.

After all these years finally he'd be free and they could take over the world.

The dark stranger waited too. He could feel it in every bone of his body. His release from the prison was coming. The days of torture were to end, _his_ torture that is. Jack would keep his promise. They were allies and he needs me as much as I need him. He laughed darkly as they prison around him started dissipate. The very walls seemed to melt away into black nothingness. And then, he was standing in room and Jack was right in front of him.

"I kept my promise," Jack said darkly, "welcome home, brother."

**End chapter 4**


	5. the New Evil

Title: Impending Doom

Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn't bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he'd make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impeding doom

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter 5: the New Evil

The four dragons again were searching for a new wu. They were in large plains-like area with sparse high grass. Knotted trees with very few leaves dotted the landscape. Over to one side was a small lake, to the other rolling mountains. Right front of them was a patch of bushes.

"Let's split up," Omi suggested as scanned the area.

"Whatever," Raimundo sighed; his bad mood from the previous day had still not been alleviated.

They began to split up.

"I'll look in this patch of bushes," Kimiko said and leaned over to see two pair of golden yellow eyes staring at her, "AAAHHHH!"

They quickly ran over to her and saw the yellow eyes and from the bushes emerged a teen maybe the same age as them. But he was quite a sight to behold.

He had dark green hair that went down to his ears with the last inch or so stained black. Golden yellow eyes that were full of nothing but coldness. He skin was pale. The stranger's ears had cuffs at the top of them and his left had a piercing at the bottom, too. Black eyeliner rimmed his eyes and a straight black line with a dot under it that went from the bottom eyelid to a little past the top of his cheek. To make it even more imposing the teen was taller than all of them.

He wore a long silvery gray lab coat with a pocket on one side that was tattered at the bottom and had writing and drawings all over it. Under the lab coat he wore a dark blue shirt that read, "Have A Nice Day," on it with an evil looking smiley face. Under that could be seen the bottom of a mesh top. He wore baggy black pants that had a ton of different leather straps going around them that barely stayed on and only because there was a large black belt with little silver studded stars on it holding them up. He wore dark gray and blue cuffs that went from his wrists to his elbow and he had on black meshed fingerless gloves. On his feet he wore large black boots.

"Hello," he said in a dark cold tone, he quickly grabbed the little dragon and knocked him unconscious.

Raimundo's heart jumped into his throat, _it couldn't be!_

While they were all focused on his brother Jack snuck around looking for the wu.

"What was that for!" Kimiko yelled at him in shock.

"No, interruptions from foul little dragons," he snickered, staring at her coldly.

"Then who are you?" Kimiko demanded changing topic as she grabbed Dojo's still form and handed him to Clay. Clay took off his hat and put the small dragon in it. Then he laid the hat down on the ground beside him.

The only response she received being a small smirk that played across his lips and a little laugh.

"Look the lady asked you a question," Clay said in irritation, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" he laughed, "The one to bring you down."

"I knew you were no good," Clay growled launching himself at him trying to punch him.

The teen folded his arms behind his back and easily dodged Clay's fist jumping into the air and landing gracefully to one side.

"Now, now, Clay, don't be so rude," he said, simply in that dark tone, "You can't start to play until I say so and I haven't said so."

"How'd you know who I am?" Clay growled and tried once again to knock the evil teen to the ground. He deflected Clay's attack this time, and he did it only using his pointer and middle finger and his thumb. Clay couldn't move his entire hand.

"One, I know everything," he said darkly, "and two listen better, no playing until I say so otherwise you will all be punished."

"Be punished?" Omi asked in surprise, "but we have done nothing wrong. You are on the wrong."

"You can even manage to butcher a simple sentence like that?" The dark stranger laughed evilly, and stared at him, "You really are a queball."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kimiko snapped, fire emitting from behind her. She was so totally ready to fight this guy.

"Nothing, Kimiko," he said, he loved making them sweat. Then he saw Raimundo who had been quite the whole time, "Raimundo, aren't you usually one of the loudest. You okay?"

Raimundo stared at him flatly. Yeah, it was definitely him, no doubt about it.

"Nothing at all to say?" he asked, once again folding his hands behind his back.

"I know you," Raimundo said quietly staring at the other.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he asked raising one eyebrow, _this is interesting_.

"Yes," Raimundo said still in that quiet tone.

"Than who am I?" he asked smiling a deceitful smile.

"I don't know your name but I know you were locked up," Raimundo said, "in another dimension."

That warranted loud cold laughter, "indeed. I was locked up. For a loonnngg time, so long. Thinking on it, it makes me want to play; it's been such a long time since I've got to."

"You're crazy," Kimiko shouted at him, launched into a kick, calling out her element. He quite simply jumped back a step and dodged.

"Now you've done it," he laughed ominously, folding his hands once again behind his back, "punishment time."

He brought his hands out from behind his back. Between his fingers was an arsenal of various items, including poisoned darts.

"Better watched out," he said coldly and threw them at the Dragons.

But what came at them was definitely more than what he had in his fingers. They dodged the best they could but one blade slashed into Clay's arm.

"Looks like I got a hit," he laughed in a monotone voice.

"That wasn't funny!" Kimiko growled, looking at Clay as Clay grabbed his arm trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, it's not the bleeding you have to worry about," he continued, and laughed, "it's the poison."

"You low down dirty rotten snake!" Clay shouted steam flaring from his ears.

"What you gonna do about it?" He hissed, cold eyes boring into Clay's.

"Wha', wha'?" Dojo said as he began to stir.

"Dojo," Omi said and ran over to him.

"What's goin' on last thing I remember is a stranger clubbing me?" Dojo asked as swerved his body to see said stranger.

"It's awake," he teased and played with his hair.

"You!" Dojo shouted and sounded scared.

"That guys pretty bad," Clay said, showing Dojo his arm which was starting to look infected.

"That's no guy!" Dojo shouted and pointed at him, "that's a demon!"

"What!" everybody except Raimundo gasped.

"I thought so," Raimundo said staring at him, "so what'd you to do get locked in another dimension and be tortured?"

"Murdered the wrong person," the demon sighed, "high powers don't like it when you kill one of them."

"How could you make that mistake?" Kimiko asked gawking at him stupidly.

"We meant too!" he hissed with a laugh.

"Who is we?" Omi asked, what they were all thinking.

"Oh, won't you find out," he said darkly and snickered again.

Just then Jack Spicer popped up right next to him from out of nowhere.

"I found it," he said flatly, once he was standing right beside the demon his back turned to the Dragons. He looked over his shoulder at them and then back at the demon, "Let's go, visiting hours are over."

"Oh, but I wanted to play some more," the demon whined playfully.

"Next time," Jack instructed.

"So this demon is your new henchman?" Dojo shot, "How'd you get 'em to do that!"

Jack laughed banefully, it was a laugh none of them had ever heard him use before and it sent chills down their spines, "Henchman! No he and are partners!"

"Allies," the demon chimed in, "working towards the same goal."

"Why would you partner up with him?" Kimiko asked the demon laughing.

"Maybe I'll tell you next time," he said, and Jack's helipack blades popped up. But the demon stopped him smiling evilly, "I've got a better idea."

He held out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"How'd you!" Clay asked angrily, seeing he no longer possessed them.

"Finders," he laughed, "keepers."

"You stole them!" Kimiko shouted, wanting to desperately land a punch in his face.

"Say what you want," the demon snickered, moved to use them, "Golden Tiger Claws."

And a portal was opened and the demon and Jack jumped in.

End Chapter 5


	6. Capture

Chapter 6: Capture

It had been days since the last wu revealed itself. The defeated teens had told Master Fung right away about the new threat and he had gone right away into looking for a possible way to defeat it. The Dragons knew that Jack and the demon would probably strike but they just didn't know when. They were starting to get stressed.

Clay's arm was healing well; Master Fung had been able to procure a vaccine for the poison. But things were not to stay that way.

All four warriors plus Dojo were outside when the demon appeared.

"Are we practicing!" the demon laughed standing on top of the rock wall.

"Demon, you will not fool us this time!" Omi growled at him, preparing for battle, "Where's Jack!"

"Jack?" he asked quietly, "who said Jack was anywhere?"

"You two are 'partners' so where is he?" Kimiko demanded looking.

"The devil should know," he laughed, and jumped off the wall, "I got rid of him."

"Why should we believe you?" Omi asked, still in his fighting stance.

"I'm a demon!" he laughed, incredulously, "Why wouldn't I?"

"True," Omi said thoughtfully.

"He let you out of that dimension didn't he?" Kimiko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I really don't care," he said and shook his head hair falling into his face.

"Is that true?" Omi asked as the demon pushed his hair back.

"Sure it is," he explained and looked at Omi coldly.

"No, you didn't," Raimundo said staring at him just as coldly, "You just like playing games, don't you? Riling your opponents. Getting people to believe the things you come up with. Jack's in the vault isn't he?"

A smile spread across his face and he laughed again.

"And you don't like games?" he asked sinisterly, folding his arms behind his back.

"Don't you dare try that again," Raimundo growled and without thinking he went after the demon trying to knock his head off.

The demon dodged; highly amused.

There was a flash of light and the dragons covered their eyes instinctively. When they could see again the demon had changed.

He had large black dragon-like wings and a long tail that was spaded on the end. He smiled evil displaying a set of rather insidious looking fangs.

"Think you can hit me?" He beckoned, raising one hand motioning for Raimundo to try again.

Raimundo snarled accepting his challenge and again went to strike down the demon. Who dodged at the last second ensuring that Raimundo would land on the ground hard. Raimundo angrily got back up and wipe away the blood from his lip.

While the demon was watching Raimundo Omi decided to launch a surprise attack.

The demon spun around, "so eager?" he asked evading Omi's attack and countering it with a punch of his own that knocked Omi back several feet, laughing, "Oops... didn't mean to knock the little guy so far back." He spat sarcastically.

"You..." Omi began but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Low down dirty snake," Clay said and also took a large swing at him. He grabbed Clay's fist mid-swing and threw the big lug several feet into the rock wall.

"Clay!" Omi shouted running over to the fallen cowboy.

"My turn!" Kimiko growled as she tried a running kick at him. He grabbed her foot and she dangled helplessly upside down.

"Put her down!" Clay yelled making to grab him around the waist only to have Kimiko be thrown his way. She landed with a thud on top of him.

"Well, at least I didn't hit the ground," she sighed getting up from Clay, "Thanks for the save."

She turned back to the demon. Now they were all up near the rock wall facing him.

"Are you having fun?" Jack asked them coldly and the dragons swung around to see him standing on the wall. He used his helipack to drop down beside the demon. He had had big knapsack slung on his back.

"So, you did steal our wu!" Kimiko growled angrily.

"So?" Jack asked snickering, "hurt your pride just a little bit?"

"No, of course not," Clay told him, "you better watch your buddy there."

"Hmm," Jack said eyeing said buddy, "I think its time you made your introduction. You said you would the next time you saw them."

"Of course," he laughed, eyeing Raimundo in particular, "I'm Kri Spicer, hmm... I thought that would be more... dramatic, I guess."

"Spicer," Kimiko asked stunned, "So your cousins or something!"

"Or something," Kri parroted nastily.

"I think it's time we get going," Jack told him, taking out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"No, not yet. We're were just getting to the good part," Kri pleaded.

"And I would deny you you're fun?" Jack asked as if hurt.

Kri turned to the dragons malice laced into his smile, "You fell into my trap." His hands were behind his back.

"No!" Raimundo yelled realizing it was too late.

The demons hands came out from behind his back. Once again there were projectiles between his fingers and tossed them at the dragons.

Having nowhere to run they did the best they could manage. One of the blade smacked Kimiko in the arm and a dart hit her leg. Kimiko fell on the ground her leg completely numb. Another blade sank its teeth into Raimundo's arm too, another one slashed his cheek, and a dart hit him. Clay was hit with a dart in the same exact arm that he'd hurt before and two blades swung by hit his legs. Clay fell down as the blades hit him. Clay's arm went numb too. Omi got hit in the arm with a dart but he also fell to the ground.

Raimundo swaggered and fell unconscious only to be caught by Kri.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko shot as she saw him dragging Raimundo back to Jack.

"I think it's fair that I get a prize," he laughed as Jack called out Golden Tiger Claws.

The remaining dragons were powerless to stop them as they took Raimundo.

End chapter 6


	7. You Don't Know Jack

Title: Impending Doom

Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn't bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he'd make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impeding doom

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter 7: You Don't Know Jack

Jack and Kri only stopped by Jack's house to get some of his things and then they were going to leave. They definitely couldn't stay there because the Xiaolin knew Jack's house and if they came to Jack's house to get Raimundo it would ruin everything. And they couldn't have that now could they?

No, they went to Kri's house after that. The dragons wouldn't know where that was. The only one major problem with Kri's house; it hadn't been lived in, in years and was completely dusty and dirty. This problem they decided to fix by having Raimundo play maid. When he woke up that is.

So now, we find Raimundo in a strange house still passed out.

Raimundo awoke with an audible groan and sat up. Looking around he realized that he had no idea where he was. The room was dark and dingy. And cold, it was very cold. He shivered and knew that if he could actually see that he could see his breath. He also realized that there was an unfamiliar weight around his neck. Raimundo reached up and grabbed it; he could feel the icy coldness smooth metal. This made Raymond panic a little and he tried to take the collar off. But the thing wouldn't budge.

"Well, look it that," Kri laughed as he came into the room turning on the light, "the prisoner's awake."

Raimundo blinked back from the brightness.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Didn't you hear?" Kri asked quietly, a certain venomous yet mocking quality was mixed in with his tone, "you're the prisoner."

"Yeah," Jack said as he too came in the room, "Kri decided to snag you."

"Oh, so I'm the prisoner?" Raimundo said annoyed, remembering when Jack had captured Kimiko.

"You get it now?" Jack asked as he and Kri crossed the room.

"Yeah," Raimundo spat angrily.

"Good," Kri said flatly, and turned again to face him, putting down a mop, rags, and pale of hot soapy water, "Clean this place up."

Raimundo was about to protest when his body unwilling got up to do what Kri had ordered.

"What'd you to me!" Raimundo glared questioningly at them as he picked up the rags in one hand and the pale in the other.

"What do you mean?" Kri asked innocently and smiled again.

"You know what I mean," Raimundo said as he stood in front of them.

"That collar around your neck," Jack explained, staring at the angry teen, "why do you think you have it on?"

Raimundo growled as realized that they were controlling him through that metal choker around his neck. He would definitely try to get it off again, later.

"Don't try taking it off," Jack said as if reading his mind, "it won't come off. You'd just be wasting your time."

"Whatever," Raimundo growled and crossed the room again, to unwilling carry out his chore.

"Now, for our plans," Jack sighed, and turned to Raimundo and then back to Kri.

It took forever for Raimundo to clean the place up. It was like it hadn't been inhabited in years. The thought of it really hadn't been in years crossed Raimundo's mind. Were they in Kri's house? It would explain the state of things.

Raimundo gaze wondered over to where Jack and Kri were talking in hushed voices. He froze and blinked twice. He really saw it. There was no trick of the light. There hanging off a nail in the wall near the pair was the Demon Pendent. Master Fung had not placed that shen-gong-wu in the vault. No, Master Fung had hid it deep where it wasn't suppose to be found again. It wasn't supposed to be found. But there it was; in all its evil aura.

"You see?" Jack asked lazily turning around to stare at the Brazilian.

"How'd you get that!" Raimundo demanded.

"My, my, my," Kri sniggered, "aren't we demanding today."

"Answer me!" Raimundo shouted angrily.

"Keep working," Kri sighed, and with the order Raimundo started to work.

"Well," Raimundo said not wanting to drop the subject; _as long as he was still working he could ask what he wanted. _

"Simple," Jack stated glancing at the Pendent, "you never had it to begin with."

Raimundo stopped working and starred at Jack, shell shocked, _what did he mean? How could that be?_

"You want to know what I'm talking about," Jack said, seeing his expression, "I've been waiting for this particular wu to show up forever. I made a copy of it. When it finally did reveal itself I took it and replaced it with the copy. The pendent your dear Master is hiding is a fake. That's the real one."

Jack pointed to the Pendent and then turned around to face the desk again signaling the end of the conversation.

Raimundocouldn't believe it. They had been tricked and Jack now had the Pendent... Or Jack had the Pendent all long to be precise.

Raimundo had just about finished half the room when he felt eyes watching him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Raimundo didn't turn around or anything he just kept working. Seconds later two hands grabbed the desk he was standing in front of, one hand on each side of him. A body pressed him into the table.

"You know you're rather cute," Kri whispered into his ears.

Raimundo shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

Kri's tongue licked at his ear and soon after that he felt sharp teeth. Raimundo tried to push his body back in order to get Kri off of him but Kri wouldn't budge.

"Ah, what you don't want to play?" Kri asked, starting to kiss the nape of his neck.

"No," He choked out.

"Don't be a spoil sport," Kri told him and pressed harder against him.

"Kri, are you hungry?" Jack asked the green haired demon.

"A little," Kri sighed as he let go of Raimundo.

Raimundo silently thanked god for the save as simultaneously thought hungry and demon in the same sentence.

"I'm kind of hungry, too," Jack said, and crossed his arms in a bored manner, "Why don't you get us some food."

Kri nodded and Jack tossed him the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Be back in a bit," Kri said before he left.

Jack stood there for a second after Kri left and then decided to go. He yawned lazily and made for some place to take a nap... some place not in here.

Raimundo watched as Jack left. He started to work again when he realized that he was all alone and Jack and Kri's plans were written out on the work bench they had been at. The dragon of the Wind couldn't resist the temptation; he had to look.

Silently he made his way over to the bench. He grabbed the first piece of paper and began to read it. It was some sort of spell. A spell that involved the Demon Pendent. Raimundo glanced at the whole thing trying to understand it. To Raimundo it sounded as if it was some sort of power invoking spell or something.

"Does it make you wonder?" Jack asked quietly.

Raimundo froze, and turned to the red head. Jack was standing right next to him. When had Jack come in?

"I couldn't find any place to sleep," Jack yawned, "I forgot this is Kri's house."

Raimundo stared at him as if dumbstruck.

"You didn't answer my question?" Jack said annoyed.

"Ye-yes," Raimundo stuttered.

"You know what it's for?" Jack asked, as he gently took the paper away from Raimundo.

"No," Raimundo said.

"Me," Jack said staring right into his eyes, "I need my power back."

Raimundo starred at him again not grasping the concept.

"It's for me to regain my powers," Jack tried to explain.

"Powers?" Raimundo asked, still not getting it.

"Raimundo, I'm a demon," Jack told him flatly.

"How could you be a demon? I mean we kick your butt all the time and you don't have any demon powers or anything," Raimundo asked, he didn't believe him.

"Why would I say I need them back if I already had them?" Jack asked him, getting a little annoyed with the Brazilian's stupidity.

"I don't know," Raimundo said not finding any reasonable explanation.

"Raimundo, have you ever wondered about my eyes?" Jack asked staring at him.

"Your eyes?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah," Jack said, getting more annoyed.

"No, not really," he said flatly.

"They're red," Jack commented.

"Yeah, I see that," he said, still confused.

"Do normal people have red eyes?" Jack muttered annoyed at his stupidity.

"No," he said, "but I never really thought about it."

"Well, you should've," Jack said, "Now think, why would I have lost my powers; my demon self?"

Raimundo thought for a good long minute. His eyes went big as he remembering something Kri was said when they'd first met.

"You were the one Kri was talking about," Raimundo said still in shock over the revelation, "You killed that higher powers person; you got your powers taken away and they looked Kri up."

Jack nodded annoyance abating.

"So, you're going to get them back?" he asked putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, and when I do," Jack said darkly, "the world is damned."

Raimundo stared at him dumbly.

"Is Kri or you more powerful?" Raimundo asked finding his voice.

"I am," Jack said.

"Then why'd they lock Kri away and not you?" he asked curiously.

Jack didn't answer just stared at him with a very weird look on his face, like a cross between amused, evil, and pretentious.

Another stray though crossed Raimundo's mind.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, a little frightened by the possible answer.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked back, "I'm mean, it's not like you can do anything about it anyway. Tell you, the first person I take out once I get my powers back is Chase."

"Chase?" Raimundo asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

Just then portal opened up and Kri jumped through.

**End Chapter 7**

**Thankies, for reading; please leave a review. I like to know how people feel about my stories.**


	8. Spells, Death, and Escape

**Title: Impending Doom**

**Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn't bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he'd make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impeding doom**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown not owned by me.**

**Chapter 8: Spells, Death, and Escape**

"That was fast," Jack told him and grabbed one of the bags from Kri's hands.

"Yeah," Kri said, and looked around, "this place doesn't look any cleaner than when I left."

"No, Raimundo and I were just having a chat," Jack told him and started to dig through the bag.

"About what?" Kri asked grabbing a sub out of the bag still in his possession.

"Things," Jack sighed, grabbing another sub from his bag.

Kri's eyebrow raised curious, but he didn't question the matter anymore; he was hungry.

"Get back to work," Jack ordered and started to eat his food.

The two demons watched Raimundo as they ate. They were both sitting on the table. Raimundo stomach growled. He was finding himself very hungry. He hadn't eaten since that morning at the temple. That had to have been at least the other day.

"Hungry?" Kri asked, in that silent yet poisonous voice.

Raimundo just nodded.

"C'mere," Kri said, beckoning the Brazilian to him.

Raimundo growled he'd rather stay and clean than get near Kri again, but he didn't have a choice, he had to do what he was told. He dropped the rag and crossed the room and stood near Kri.

"You haven't finished cleaning up," Kri stated and looked around the room. Raimundo only glared at him, "tell what, do something for me and I'll let you eat."

"I'm already doing you something for you," Raimundo said angrily.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me," Kri said in a mock whining voice, and brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them, "besides I mean something else since you're not finished."

"I know that," Raimundo glared.

"Then don't say that," Kri said and stared at him again, "What're you gonna do for me?"

"Nothing," Raimundo spat angrily.

"Than you're not hungry?" Kri asked still staring.

"No," Raimundo lied.

"Tell the truth," Kri instructed, very amused.

"Yes, I'm hungry but I won't do anything for you, not willingly," Raimundo shouted.

"Oh, come on," Kri said, "If you don't you won't eat."

"Fine," Raimundo said defeated, "What do you want?"

"That's not how it works," Kri said slyly, "I asked what you would do for me not what I want from you. So answer me."

"I don't know what you want," Raimundo hissed anger flaring up again.

"I think you do," Kri said and resting his arms on his knees and his head on his hands.

"No, I don't," Raimundo yelled, only getting an annoyed stare from Kri.

"You just don't want to say it," Kri said pointing at him and them replacing his hand back to its former position.

Raimundo glared at him.

"Oh, c'mon," Jack sighed, getting annoyed by the two's conversation, "Just tell him."

"I'll..." Raimundo growled trying to keep himself from saying it, "Kiss you."

That seemed to interest Kri very much. Kri got off the table closed in the space that was between the two of them.

"Really?" he purred.

Raimundo nodded.

"Fine," Kri agreed and starred at him again.

Raimundo glared at him. But he had too. The Dragon of the Wind nervously closed in the remaining gap between him and Kri. He tilted his head up a little and quickly locked lips with the demon. Kri wrapped his arms tightly around Raimundo and slipped his tongue in the shorter boy's mouth. Raimundo made a move to try and pull away but Kri wouldn't let him and Raimundo didn't try a second time. By the time Kri let him go Raimundo was feeling little hot and bothered.

Kri used that small duration to grab Raymond's sub and threw at him when it seemed Raimundo was returning to his senses. Raimundo growled angrily at Kri and took his food and ate it grumbling to himself.

Raimundo really hated that he knew of the danger and he couldn't do anything. If he could stop Jack then the world wouldn't be doomed but how could he do that with the mind control collar on. It was useless to think things he had no control over.

"Tonight," Jack said loud enough to knock Raimundo out of his thoughts, "I can't wait any longer. We do it tonight."

Kri nodded, "Right."

"So, let's get ready," Jack said, and glanced Raimundo's way.

Raimundo didn't like that look.

The truth in the meaning of everything was that they were going to do three spells at the same time.

"You're going to summon an oracle," Jack told him pointing at him.

"What?" Raimundo asked confused.

"You're going to summon an oracle," Jack repeated, this time slower.

"What's an oracle?" Raimundo growled anger rising.

"One of the higher powers," Kri said with a dirty little smile.

"Why!" was Raimundo's next logical question.

That received dark laughter from both demons.

"You're going to killthem," Raimundo asked in a quiet voice, "Right?"

They nodded.

"But..." Raimundo started.

"We going to make sure the same thing that happened last time isn't going to happen this time," Jack explained, "Kri's going to do a kind of cloaking spell."

"And Jack's going to do the spell that'll get his powers back," Kri said, watching Raimundo, "Oh, c'mon, don't get mad. We're not telling you to kill her. And we can't do the summoning spell."

Raimundo looked at them curiously, "Can't?"

"Demons and ex-Demons aren't allowed to call upon holy beings," Kri said in a rather disgusted voice, and mocked them.

"Get in the circle," Jack ordered Raimundo.

"Isn't doing this many spells at once dangerous?" Raimundo asked, as he sat down in the circle.

"Yes," Jack said, "You remember how I told you to do the spell?"

"Yes," Raimundo growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, c'mon it's not that hard," Kri said and he prepared his spell.

"Good, then start," Jack commanded, ignoring Kri.

"Oh, Oracle of Time and Place, I beseech thee, come forth unto me," Raimundo said and doused the flame with sand.

'_Not hard my ass_,' Raimundo thought as he started to sweat over the spell. Finally the was a great flash of light and it seemed as if a storm had been created in the room. Thunder roared and lightening struck at odd places. The wind picked up and things started to swirl around the room.

"Why have you called?" the Oracle asked.

Before Raimundo could say anything Jack stuck a sword through her. She screamed in surprise as the sword started to suck up her energy and kill her.

The storm in the room seemed to get worse the lightening was now striking everywhere. Things of all sorts started to fly around it. Raimundo realized that a lot of the wu were also floating around the room.

Jack wrenched the sword out her and she fell to the ground disappearing into nothingness.

Jack took the blood drenched sword proceeded back to his own spells using the sword stir the contents in container.

Jack said a few words unrecognizable to Raimundo and grabbed the Demon Pendent. He struck the Pendent with the sword and there was the biggest bolt of lightening that hit everything in room. Raimundo shrieked as the lightening went through him. The lightening shorted the metal collar and it fell to ground with a clang.

Raimundo couldn't believe it. He was free of the collar. He searched around for the swirling and storming room for one wu, the Golden Tiger Claws. He had to get out of there. It took him a few seconds to spot them. They were swirling near Kri but they were coming his way. As they whirled by his head he grabbed them and said the words that he need to get of the storming evil room and back to the temple.

He sputtered as he saw the temple and ran as fast as could up the steps and inside. The other three dragons had been eating dinner. As soon as they saw Raimundo they gasped and ran over to meet him.

"Raimundo!" They shouted seeing the state he was in.

"Are you okay?" Omi asked as Clay caught him as he fell. Raimundo looked at Omi questioningly and then at himself.

When had he gotten all cut up? He touched his chin finding it wet with crimson liquid.

"Apparently, I more hurt than I thought I was," Raimundo said sarcastically, starting to feel consciousness fading. He closed his eyes and visibly shook his head.

"We went after Jack but they weren't at his house," Kimiko told him showing all her worry on her face.

"They were at Kri's," Raimundo sputtered up more blood, "Jack's..." things were getting awfully dark, but he must tell them, "Jack's..."

"Jack's what?" Master Fung asked him.

"A demon," Raimundo said trying to stay conscious long enough to tell them, "Powers are... back now. Used... Demon Pendent. One... we have... fake...the World's... doomed. Chase Young_…_ is first."

Raimundo couldn't stay awake any longer he let the blackness of unconsciousness swallow him up.

**End Chapter 8**

**Thanks for reading, go ahead and review! You know you want to!**


	9. Getting Away With Murder

**Chapter 9: Getting Away With Murder**

Chase Young sat meditating in his evil lair. He had not taking any part in recent events and had no idea what was coming his way.

"Chase!" Jack called out as he made his way to him and Wuya.

"What do you want?" Wuya asked angrily.

"This matter is with Chase not you," Jack stated not taking his eyes off Chase as he spoke to Wuya, _not yet anyway_.

"What do you want?" Chase growled at the red head, and suddenly it dawned on him, Jack should have never been allowed in the Jungle Cats would have got him, he called to them.

"Oh, Chase, they ain't cum'in," Kri sighed as made his way to Jack's side.

"Who are you?" Chase growled not having time for Jack and his little games.

"Kri Spicer," he stated, "and you are a lousy excuse for an evil super villain."

That comment Chase was not about to let slide he growled angrily, "How dare you say that to me Do you know who you're talking to?"

Kri nodded.

"Then you're going to feel my wrath!" Chase yelled and made to punch Kri only to be blocked by Jack who had stepped in front of the other gripping Chase's fist midair.

"You're fight's not with Kri. It's with me, he just wanted to see you," Jack commented, still gripping Chase's fist; he twisted to one side to look at the green haired demon.

"And now that I have, I've got other fish to fry," Kri snorted and bowed to Jack before heading on his way. Jack let go of the hold on Chase's fist.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" Chase said staring down the newly remade demon unknowingly, "a poodle could take you out."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Jack quietly said in that ominous voice. Without warning he knocked Chase to floor and when Chase got up he saw Jack in his demon form.

Just like Kri he had large black wings and a long spaded tail. The same sharp teeth and fangs were hidden behind those lips.

"What is this trickery!" Chase demanded, staring at him.

"Oh, this is no trickery," Jack laughed evilly, "I finally got back what I so desperately wanted. Now I'm here to take you out. You should feel honored."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Omi sighed.

"Omi's right," Clay said, "if it's as bad as you said it is than we should get Chase to help us."

"But Chase could be dead by now!" Raimundo fought with them angrily.

"Or not!" Kimko fought back.

"Omi's right you should leave," Master Fung interrupting their war of words.

"See, Master Fung agrees," Kimko told him, with her hands on her hips.

"But, Master Fung!" Raimundo began to plead.

"Go now," he said, "You don't have much time."

Raimundo growled angrily but followed the other three monks out.

As the Dragons approached the cave to Chase's lair they could hear a battle going on inside.

"See I told you not to go!" Raimundo shouted annoyed as they went in. They were just barely at the lip of the cave and when they looked down to see the fight below.

They saw Jack in his demon form... and they saw what the aftermath of what he had been and still was doing to Chase. Chase was sweating and bleeding, clothes torn, and disheveled. He could barely able to stand. Jack on the other hand looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"C'mon," Jack teased, slamming Chase to the ground once more and snarled, "this isn't even a challenge! You're not even making this worth my time. I'll crack your skull open right now!"

Chase didn't get up.

"Oh, c'mon, is that ALL you've got!" Jack asked annoyed, hovering over him, getting no response he said in a sinister tone, "I'm seriously disappointed in you."

With that a little electrical energy ball forms in his hands and he threw it at Chase.

"Well, so much for him," Jack sighed, and stared up at the dragons, "You're just in time."

"You will not get away with this, Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled at him and jumped down and landed in front of Jack.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me?" Jack asked highly amused and laughed.

"You think I'm being funny!" Omi demanded jumping down and getting into a battle stance.

"Hey, you didn't mess up that sentence!" Jack teased.

"I think we should help him!" Kimiko said very scared.

She was about to jump down when a voice stopped her.

"I think you'll be too busy dealing with your own troubles," It was Kri and he was covered in blood.

He had used the Golden Tiger Claws and he was holding onto the lifeless corpse of Master Fung. All three dragons gasped as Kri tossed the older monk to one side.

"Old guys'… they're not much of challenge," Kri grinned.

"You! What did you do?" Clay growled angrily.

"Just paid a little visit to your beautiful temple; couldn't stand the place so I tore it up, along with everyone there," Kri snorted and then laughed as if it was one of the funniest things in the world.

" I'm gonna make you hurt!" Clay bellowed and charged at Kri.

"It's always you to attack me first," Kri sighed and moved to one side, as Clay skidded to the floor. Clay was not out he got back up again and Kimko and Raimundo joined him.

Now it was three to one. Clay and Kimiko on the outside and Raimundo on the inside.

"Oh, whatever shall I do? They're ganging up on me!" Kri teased faking worry.

That evil smile plastered Kri's face as he stepped back several steps. Now there was quite a wide gap in between them. He made small hand gesture and a line appeared in front of him.

"Tell you what..." Kri said snickering, "since I'm such a _nice_ guy, if one of you can cross this line than I won't kill you all."

They stared at him angrily.

"You can try all at once if you want," the demon added.

"Why not," Raimundo said glancing at Clay than at Kimiko.

"All at once?" Kimiko asked highly suspicious.

"C'mon, there's three of you," Kri laughed, "There's only one of me. You have a chance."

"Right," Kimiko said, still highly suspicious but she weighed her options and it was the best plan.

"Right," Clay agreed.

"You know my answer," Raimundo growled glaring at Kri.

And all at once Kimiko and Clay sped forward while Raimundo made no move.

Kri stepped over the line and flicked out two swords he'd been hiding up sleeves and stabbed both Clay and Kimiko knocking them down.

"Good boy," Kri teased eyeing Raimundo.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko said shocked.

Raimundo looked just as surprised as she did.

"But..." Raimundo stuttered, when they charged he couldn't move.

Kri waved his hand and revealed his trump card, Raimundo's metallic collar around his neck.

Raimundo gasped in further shock and tried to pry it off.

"It never left," Kri snickered, barely keeping himself from laughing, "You just thought it had. You did everything according to plan! Good job!"

"You tricked me!" Raimundo sputtered, at this point insanely angered, "again!"

"You're fun to play with," Kri purred. Turning to Kimiko, chains appeared ensnaring Kimiko, binding her to where she stood. Kri turned to watch Jack and Omi's fight just in time to see Omi being shocked with a ball of electricity just like Chase.

"Too easy," Jack laughed staring at Omi's still form. He glanced up at them and jumped up to the platform.

"Well, you three have fun with Kri?" Jack laughed and eyed Kimiko before wandering over and standing right in front of her.

Kri stood right in front of Clay.

"Unfortunately only one of the two of you will advance," Jack teased eyeing Kimiko evilly.

He whipped out sword from nowhere and waved it in front of Kimiko preparing to strike.

Just then Kri pulled out an axe- also from what seemed like nowhere- and sliced Clay's head off.

Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes bulged in surprise.

"So much for the cowboy," Jack said quietly and the sword in his hand disappeared back into nowhere.

"Right," Kri commented, gingerly licking the blood off the axe before also letting it evaporate. Kri laughed, "Next, Wuya."

"Yeah, that witch is next," Jack said, and looked around for the floating hag, "where is she?'

"We don't have time for her little games," Kri said gritting his teeth.

"Oh, Wuya!" Jack called glancing around searching the cavernous lair for her. He gnashed his teeth, "I'm not in the mood."

He summoned a small floating circle spell and sent it after her. Within minutes it came back Wuya tangled in its inner webbings.

"So you thought you could just get away?" Jack asked half amused, half angered.

"No, of course not," Wuya said innocently, "can I be on your side."

"Oh, it's far too late for that," Jack snickered as Kri grabbed the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror.

"Here," Jack said and held them out to her.

Wuya floated back several feet.

"What is the great Wuya afraid to fight a couple of lowly demons?" Kri said eyeing her, an evil smile gracing his face.

"Oh, c'mon," Jack told her, "We're giving you a chance. Full power, fight us."

"Wuya, don't!" Kimiko yelled trying to get free, "don't be stupid!"

Wuya turned to her and growled, "Impotent girl!" She turned to demons, "Fine I accept your challenge."

And within moments Wuya found herself with all her power about to fight the two evil demons.

She summoned three rock monsters and Kri busied himself with them. Wuya and Jack were squared off.

"Give me what ya got," Wuya beckoned the red headed demon.

"Oh, and I will," Jack laughed, and charged at her, she almost wasn't fast enough, almost. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and flapped his wings a little bit to prevent him from landing face down in the dirt.

"Lucky," Jack laughed staring at her, "let's see how well you do when I'm going as fast as I can."

She stared at him ready. Suddenly she couldn't tell where he was. Jack was going warp speed around her. Smacking and kicking her making her fall to the floor. Frustrated she start throwing out random balls of dark magic hoping to catch him.

Kri picked her up and slung across the room.

"Your rock monsters are dust," Kri laughed. "Those old timer monks were more fun than these things. You gonna give me more or not?"

Wuya called five more rock monsters and sent them on Kri.

"They better be worth it this time!" Kri yelled as he punched one.

Jack appeared in back of her and sent a shockwave through her body and she snapped up as fast as she could. She glared at him.

"Can't face me directly, you have to take sneak attacks," She snarled.

"Fine, then your magic against mine," Jack laughed, sending a small electrical ball her way.

She barely had time to evade and send back her own. It hit the barrier around Jack and crackled out.

He came at her knocked her to the ground before backing back up.

"Cheater," Wuya growled at him from the ground.

"Oh, I was cheating that was a close rang spell," Jack snickered pointing at her.

Wuya realized she couldn't move a single muscle.

"And now for the big finally," Jack laughed, shaking his head, "Although it was hardly the big fight I was looking for. A disappointment; all of you."

Jack summoned a large electrical ball a little bit smaller than a basketball and tossed it at Wuya. The sparks shot through her and crackled as she screamed out in pain. Then she grew very still.

"Takes care of that," Jack sighed.

"Those rock monsters were barely worth fighting," Kri said displeased.

He turned to Raimundo.

"One more thing left," Jack told him and tossed him the Golden Tiger Claws, "fetch that stupid cat girl, Katnappe."

Raimundo growled but obeyed he didn't have any other choice.

"What should I say to get her here," Raimundo asked.

"I don't care either persuade her or force her," Jack sighed waving his hand ordering him. "Anyway you do it, just do it."

Raimundo nodded and called out 'Golden Tiger Claws' as ripped through the air. He jumped through the portal and found himself in a well furnished apartment.

'Oh it figures she lives here,' he thought.

Just then said girl walked in the room talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Beth, I so..." She saw him and stopped dead in her tracks, "Beth, I'll have to call you back."

"Well, long time no see," Raimundo said locking eyes with her.

"What do you want!" She growled.

"Chase Young requests an audience with you," he blatantly lied.

"Aren't you good?" she asked, clearly she wasn't buying it.

"Not anymore," Raimundo said slyly, "I'm on Chase's side now."

"Really," she asked, still not convinced.

"Why would I be here if it weren't true?" he asked still in that dark tone folding his hands behind his back.

She appeared to be thinking for a moment.

"I mean it's not like you've bothered the monks lately," Raimundo went on, she's still not buying it, a small electrical ball started to formed in his hands.

"Alright I believe you," she stated, and purred, "take me to Chase."

Instantaneously the small electrical ball went out.

"Alright, let's go," Raimundo said, and once again yelled out the name of the shen-gong-wu and went through the portal.

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Doooomed

Title: Impending Doom

Summary: he was tired of waiting for the day, he was angry time wouldn't bend to his will and go by faster. When the day came he'd make them ALL pay... dearly, rated T: for swearing and impeding doom

Welcome to the Last Chapter!

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

Chapter 10: Dooomed

On the other end Jack was waiting for them.

"Well, done," Jack muttered.

"What's going on?" Katnappe growled finding that she'd been tricked.

"Just tying up loose ends," Jack commented, as he came into full view.

She stared at him in a questioning manner. Katnappe had never seen Jack like that.

"Is it Halloween already?" Katnappe asked.

"I'd advise you not to make fun," Kimiko said sullenly from her place inside the cage.

"Kimiko!" Katnappe laughed for a second, and then saw the blood stains on her clothes, "What happened?"

"The same thing that'll happen to you if you don't shut up, wench," Jack growled.

"I'm done!" Kri called as jumped up from the ground below.

"Good let's get this show on the road," Jack muttered, twisting a finger and Katnappe disappeared and reappeared in the cage with Kimiko.

"Where's your other friends?" Katnappe growled at her.

"They're dead," Kimiko told her flatly. Katnappe gasped, "You, Raimundo, and me are the only one's left. Clay, Omi, Master Fung, Chase Young, even Wuya have all been defeated by Jack and Kri."

"I don't understand?" Katnappe asked in shock and confusion.

Kimiko quickly divulged the information that Jack was truly a demon and everything that had already happened.

"What are they doing now?" Katnappe asked curiously, noting that they had crudely strung Master Fung and Chase's bodies upside down.

"Don't know," Kimiko shuddered, Katnappe answer was answered quickly when Kri slit Master Fung's neck open while Jack did the same to Chase. Thick crimson sanguinal fluid dripped down onto the floor. Katnappe and Kimiko looked like they were about ready to puke.

Why!" Kimiko screeched, but her voice came out just above a whisper.

"The blood's filling some design on the floor," Raimundo sighed, they couldn't see it from there vantage point but he could.

"What do you think their up to?" Katnappe asked not really wanting to know the answer considering what she was told they'd done up till now.

"Something tells me we'll find out," Kimiko said sarcastically, resting her head against the bars.

"That symbols lighting up," Raimundo informed them. Kimiko and Katnappe looked over and could see the floor glowing a metallic red color much the color of the blood itself.

"And now without further ado," Kri began as he and Jack stood on the outside of the circle.

"Our Unholy Trinity will be complete," Jack snickered as he and Kri started the spell.

Unholy Trinity! all three captured victims thought at once. Doesn't that mean three!

They received their answer when all the light, save the red glow from the design on the floor, was sucked from the room and a large glowing portal formed over the middle, or what they assumed was the middle.

"Take these sacrifices of pure good and pure evil, to open," Jack yelled and in response the portal grew in size, large bolts lightening filled the room and thunder rocked the foundation.

The three thought the whole place was going to come down. Then all at once everything just stopped and there was a terrible screeching sound. A burst of light filled the room and all the normal lights had come on. In the center of their design lay a naked girl covered in crimson blood and thick black liquid. She looked as darker than the night itself.

Raimundo stared at her transfixed as Jack and Kri helped the girl up.

"Don't get any ideas," Jack snorted to him, "this is our sister, Yumi."

The three took the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Don't do anything stupid and watch them, don't let them out!" Kri commanded him as they disappeared into the vortex.

"Get us out of here!" Katnappe shouted once they were gone.

"Uh, I can't. I was given a direct order I can't disobey," Raimundo looked down ashamed.

It was an hour or two before they came back. When Yumi stepped out the portal she was clothed and looked completely different. Her hair was long, it went a little passed her shoulders and was straight white pulled back into by a small skull shaped beret. Her eyes were as black as the night. Her lips were painted black and her eyes had black mascara like her brother's. Her skin was very dark. The darkest skinned of all three of them.

She wore small tight black sleeveless top and a very short black puffed skirt. She wore tights and long black and white striped socks. Yumi had black and white striped cuffs that went from right under her arms to her wrists. On her hands she wore a pair of fingerless mesh gloves much like Kri's.

Yumi looked at the three.

"So which one is for me, again?" she asked in a voice that chilled Raimundo, Kimiko, and Katnappe to the very core.

"The blonde," Jack sighed happily, and grabbed her hands affectionately, "just for you, Kri and know how much you love blondes."

Katnappe blood turned even colder when she grasped that they were talking about her. What was going to happen to her.

She smiled a beautiful smile at her big brother's and thanked them.

"You deserve it," Kri said.

"Of course, I deserve it. We'd have never gotten back out if I hadn't did it," she smiled at them.

"So, you do like her?" Kri questioned.

"We can always get you another one, if you don't," Jack said eyeing Katnappe like she was some dog at that they had gotten at the pet store.

"Oh no!" Yumi said at once, and clasped her hands together, "she's perfect!"

"Good," Kri smiled, and hugged her.

"The boy's yours?" she whispered in Kri's ear. Kri nodded happily, "Good for you!"

She turned back to Katnappe.

"Now I want to see my new pet up close," she whined to Jack. Jack smiled and tossed a metallic collar at her, "Yay, a pretty collar for my pretty pet!"

She's going to have to get it on me first! Katnappe thought angrily not wanting to be someone's pet.

Without warning the collar disappeared from Yumi's hand appeared around Katnappe's neck. Poor Katnappe almost fainted right then and there.

"I think something's wrong with my kitten," Yumi sighed and ambled over to the cage and stared Katnappe who immediately scooted her butt to the back of the cage.

"Naw, she's just scared!" Kri taunted.

Yumi turned to her focus to Kimiko.

"So you'll belong to Jack!" she shouted at the stunned Japanese girl and grabbed one of the cold metal bars.

"I'll what?" Kimiko shouted at her and tried to bat her hand.

"Aww, I think she wants to play," Yumi laughed and took her hand off the cage.

"I do **not** want to play and we are **not** animals and we're **not** pets!" Kimiko yelled at the insane white haired girl.

"I think she's broken," Yumi said turning to face Jack.

"Forgive Yumi she's been stuck for years in worse Hell dimension than I have. And I'm definitely crazy," Kri teased.

"You think I'm your pet you are so wrong!" Raimundo yelled angrily at Kri putting the last piece of the puzzle together.

"It's a little too late for protests," Kri laughed, and circled Raimundo so that he was now behind "his pet." He quickly wrapped his arms around Raimundo's stomach and wouldn't let go. He rested his head on Raimundo's shoulder. Raimundo immediately went rigid at Kri's touch.

"I think he wants to play," Yumi said, watching the freaking out Raimundo.

"I think so too," Kri mumbled not loosening his hold.

"You can play with him once we're done," Jack said irratedly and smacked his forehead.

"Fine," Kri said and let go of Raimundo. Raimundo found him once again thanking Jack for the save. Although technically this whole thing was Jack's doing.

"This is for you," Jack said and handed Yumi a corked bottle that contain some glowing silver stuff in it.

"Oh, for me!" she chirped and grabbed the bottle anxiously. She peered at the contents then raised it close to her head and undid the cork. The glowing silver gas leaked out and she breathed it in, "Oh that feels so good!"

Jack waved a hand and all six of them were now on the roof.

"And now it's time to hurt the world," he said sinisterly and all three of them started chanting.

What happen next was a horror to behold. The sky darkened even though it was still day, never to return to its sunny glory. The landscape became barren and cold, water became ignited and flames scorched the earth. Everyone on this god forsaken planet was now under the forever control of the Unholy Trinity.

Katnappe, Raimundo, and Kimiko gasped in horror as the creatures of the night took post under them to lordship the unending night.

"The world really is doomed," Raimundo whispered in a terrified voice.

"This can't be undone," Kimiko sighed agreeing.

"I wish I killed that bastard before this could happen," Katnappe growled.

"Could you really kill him?" Raimundo asked, turning to face her.

There was no answer in return.

End Of Fic.

That's the end! How'd you like it?


End file.
